


You are my everything. My family. My world.

by lost_strayer



Series: Immortal but not invulnerable [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cuddling, Dad Alec, Established Relationship, Family, Guilt, Hurt Magnus, Hurt/Comfort, Izzy is a good sister, M/M, Sad Alec, papa magnus, they love each other very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_strayer/pseuds/lost_strayer
Summary: Alec should never forget that Magnus is immortal but not invulnerable.Magnus got hurt during a mission. Alec feels guilty and the boys worry about their papa.This calls for a cuddle session and love confessions.





	

Alec should never forget that Magnus is immortal but not invulnerable. 

That thought claimed Alec's mind as he found himself leaning against the door frame of their bedroom, watching Magnus sleep. The warlock's chest is bare except of the wide bandage wrapped around his stomach and the left side of his chest, up to his shoulder. Both his arms laid on each side of his body which is unmoving except of the slow but steady rise and fall of his chest. 

"He will be alright, you know."  
Alec turned to the young woman whose skin wears almost the same color as his own eyes.  
Whereas Catarina's blue colored body held a bright confident posture carrying centuries old knowledge within it, Alec's eyes shone dark with worry and guilt. 

"It was my fault." Alec murmured, face full of shame. "If I hadn't allowed him to join the mission with us, he wouldn't got attacked because of protecting me, then -"  
"Then you would be the one laying on this bed injured instead of him." Catarina interrupted the shadowhunter. 

Alec looked away but a breeze of magic made him face the female warlock again. Catarina let her hand and it's magic fall, which she had used to make Alec look at her.  
Her face softened, "Magnus only does what he wants to do. He is responsible for his own actions. Don't beat yourself up about the decisions he is willing to make to protect the people he loves." she explained.  
Catarina droped her gaze and looked back at her friend.  
"I will check on him again tomorrow morning." With that she left Alec to linger by himself. 

But he wasn't alone for long. The next moment he hears the familiar click clack of his sister's heels and turned around to see Isabelle moving towards him accompanied by his sleepy two sons.

Max had his arms around his auntie's neck with his head on her shoulder. Izzy's other hand was clasping Rafael's small sweaty ones. He looked just the same as Magnus and Alec brought him to their home for the first time. Wide eyes and a slight frightened look on his face. Both already in their pyjamas. While Rafael's were black with colorful planets on them, Max's bright yellow ones were filled with small monkey heads.  
They both looked so tired and worried, yet they carried determination in their eyes.

"These two mokeys here won't go to sleep until they get to see their Papa." Izzy explained with a soft smile while bouncing Max in her arm.  
Alec sighed fondly and knelt down, which caused Rafael to let go of his aunt's hand and run to Alec's arms, burrying his head in his father's neck. Alec picked him up as Rafael mimicked his brother's hold around Izzy's neck on Alec's one. "Is that so ?" Alec asked. Both boys nodded their heads. "All right, but Papa is asleep, that means we have to be very  careful,  so we don't wake him up okay ?" Both boys began nodding their heads excitedly, happy to be allowed to see their papa after he got hurt. Suddendly Max let out a small whimper, hands outstreched towards his father. "Daddy." he cried softly. Izzy passed her nephew, who immediatly fisted his small hand in his dad's shirt, to Alec. "I'll go now." she said, as she kissed both her nephews good bye. Her hand found it's way to Alec's arm, which is currently occupied with carrying Rafael. "Call me if you need anything okay. I'll be there." she smiled encouragly. Alec gave her one small thankful smile and replied,  "I will. Thank you Izzy." She let go of her brother's arm and waved at the boys as she left. 

Alec turned around and slowly walked to his lover with both of their sons in his arms. He let Rafael down carefully, setting him next to Magnus. The boy immediatly laid his head on Magnus' uninjured side before Alec had the time to protest. Upset that he can't get to his Papa like his older brother, Max struggled in Alec's arm, trying to get his Dad to put him down as well. Instead Alec leaned down, so that Max could touch his Papa's face, which caused Magnus to stir and open his eyes.

He blinked for several times before fixing his gaze on the wide eyed, blue face in front of him. His furrowed brows relaxed and a tired smile formed on his face. "Hello Blueberry" he said, voice raspy.  
' Well there goes the plan of not waking Papa up ' Alec thought. But not hard-hearted, who, himself, longed to see his fiancé awake. Magnus tried to sit up, but something was preventing him from doing that. He looked down to find his six year old son's head pinned on his chest. Magnus raised his hand and ran it lovingly through Rafael's hair, who leaned into it like a cat. Finally his gaze turned to Alec. Seeing his shadowhunter so sad and with so much guilt in his eyes made him want to take his lover in his arms and assure him that everything will be alright.  
But before he could say or do anything, Max's heartbreaking sobs caught his attention.  
With a lot of effort Magnus succeded to hold his hands out, without stirring Rafael who fell asleep on his father's stomach.  
"Give him to me." he murmured  
"Magnus, you're hurt." Alec protested  
"I want to hold my son. I can handle it" he smiled at his fiancé.  
Alec gave in. Carefully he passed his whimpering son to Magnus.  
Magnus won't lie.  
Max's weight in his hands shot a stinging pain through his shoulder, which he tried to ignore as he set the blue skinned boy on his chest, who instantly snuggled up on his Papa  and closed his eyes. Not a while longer he also fell asleep. 

Magnus turned his head and held his hand out to Alec, who looked lost, as if he tried not to disturb the now content family, even though, he himself is a part of it. "Come on, love." Magnus prompted.  
Alec sniffled but took his hand and sat on the chair next to the bed, that had been occupied by Catarina while she was healing Magnus. 

With both of his hands Alec took Magnus own hand to his lips. He closed his eyes, trying to prevent the tears to stream down his face.  
"I am so sorry." Alec whispered against Magnus' skin, his voice cracking.  
Magnus couldn't bear to see his lover like this any longer. So sad and broken.  
"Alexander" he said softly, but Alec couldn't bring himself to look at him.  
"Look at me." Magnus tried again.  
Alec opened his eyes.  
The sight in front of him warmed his heart instantly. Magnus, with his arm still outstreched, his hand in Alec's grasp, and their beautiful sons cuddled up with him comfortabily, had his glowing cat eyes fixed on Alec's, with a look, which one can just describe as pure love.  

"You have nothing to be sorry for, my love. I did what I did because I love you, because I would do anything I can, to protect you and our children, even if it means jumping in front of a demon to keep you safe." With their hands still connected, Magnus pulled Alec more towards him, so that their foreheads touch before he continued in a whisper, "Because if I don't have you and the boys I won't have anything." Magnus rubbed his nose against Alec's lovingly. "You are my everything. My family. My world."  With that Alec leaned forward an kissed Magnus on his lips, pouring all his emotions in it. 

The couple, lost in their own world ignored the salty taste of the kiss, that was caused by their tears running down their cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !!! :)  
> I apologize if there are any mistakes.


End file.
